


The Fandom is Concerned

by bloodwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, IFD2020, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2020, Season 15, allbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwrites/pseuds/bloodwrites
Summary: Dean's concerned about the disappearance of an old 'friend'.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Allbingo, International Fanworks Day 2020





	The Fandom is Concerned

**Author's Note:**

> For the [International Fanworks Day 2020 Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/14800).
>
>> **Fanworks Challenge: how would your characters react?**  
>  What’s the prompt for this year? It’s time to get meta! We’d love to see **characters discovering fanworks about themselves**. 
> 
> Obviously in Supernatural, the characters knowing fanfic exists of them is canon, so I've gone with it.
> 
> Also fills the '< 750 words' square of my 2020 bingo card.

"Becky's missing," Dean says. "She had updates due, but she's disappeared. The fandom is really concerned."

"How do you _know_ , Dean?"

Dean coughs. "I've been reading her fic for a while."

Sam gapes. "You read _fanfiction_? _Becky Rosen's_ fanfiction?"

"It's tame stuff. We do laundry. Make coffee. Buy curtains. It's _awesome_. But you're missing the point, Sam. She's gone, and I think Chuck had something to do with it."

Now Sam's interested. "Tell me."

"There was a story on Becky's laptop. They thought Becky wrote it, but I don't."

"You've read it?"

Dean nods. "We all die. It's definitely Chuck."


End file.
